The Pharaoh's lover
by nightcrawler247
Summary: AU Yaoi, The young Pharaoh didn't really care for much, but there was one thing he would never lose not even at the hands of death itself. Naruto. sasuke x naruto. Lemon scented.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! So about my story wolf love well you see I have a terrible case of writers block but I new I couldn't keep yall hanging so I made this for yall will not be a oneshot.**

Naruto's P.O.V

 _Cool silk sheets tangled between my finger tips. The bed so soft I could be laying on air. If not for the physical sheets that brought me back down to earth giving off a feeling of floating on water rather than resting on a cloud. The space around me seeming momentous at the sheer size of the bed. The dark elegantly carved wood frame raising to the top of the ceiling almost touching it white curtains draping down. Hiding me from view. Only leaving a shadow to be seen outside._

 _But I ignored all of this. My attention was only on the man above me. Who was steadily chanting my name in a voice with a husky undertone like his very life depended on it. The sound sending shivers up and down my spine each time my name was uttered. The man panted as he spoke his breath tickling my skin. Leaving a tangling feeling that begged to be touched._

 _The man's skin was pale and white appearing even more so contrasting with his raven black hair. His unblemished skin seeming more sooted for a women rather than a warrior of his caliber. His face unsceen as it appeared to be clouded from my vision. Oh what I would give to see it! His rough colossal hands running over my body. So strong they could easily snap my fragile body in two. The man seemingly did not wish this. Because he treated my body like a prize jewel that would shatter at the slightest touch. Only barely grazing his hands over tanned skin. Not willing to take the risk of hurting me. All of it was too overwhelming. The gentle touches, the tickling breaths, the chanting of that honey sickled voice. It all seem like a choreographed performance. Meant to drive me insane. It was to much. As the man's hands began to drift lower. He ran his tongue along the lob of my ear. Nibbling gently at the top. Before delivering a ghostly whisper to my ear. "I love you."_

3rd Person P.O.V

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed nocking the poor blonde out the bed. A groaned escaped Naruto's mouth when he hit the floor "Urg why Sakura." He rasped out dramatically. "Service you right! Everyone is up, but you! Hurry up and get dressed! Were having a meeting about where our next tour should be!" Sakura screamed at him throwing his clothes at him.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Naruto screamed. "I came to wake you up an hour ago!" Sakura screamed back in frustration running out the room. Naruto flinched at her tone before sighing and getting ready.

When Naruto made it down. Everyone was already at the massive circular table they used for there meals and meetings. At the head of the table sat Neji Hyuga next to him was Rock lee then Tenten Akushimai, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Gaara Tenrai, Kankuro Tenrai, Temari Tenrai, Naruto Uzamaki's set, and finally sat Sakura Haruno.

"Morning guy's." Naruto said taking his seat between Temari and Sakura. A chours of mornings went around. "Now that everyone is here we can get down to business. We need to determine our next place to travel." Neji said. You see They are all professional travelers. Journal travelers to be exact.

They travel the world and write about our experiences. Then they combine their journals to make a book. They have been to many places writing a new book for each place. They resently just got back from India and were looking for a new adventure. "Any suggetions as to our next stop." Neji asked.

"Egypt." Naruto said immediatly not even thinking about it. This grabbed everyone's attention. "Why ya want to go there." Kiba asked. "Not really sure just came to my head." Naruto said chuckling nervously.

"It's actually a really good idea. I heard they found a new tomb, but can't find the body of the pharaoh. They allow tourist to go in and look for it because there's no traps or anything and evidences shows the body is in there. Just don't know where. The reward for finding the body is $10,000." Choji said. Everyone looked excited at this new piece of information.

Not only would they have a fun and grand adventure, but there was the opportunity to make even more money then they usually get for their books. And that was a lot mind you. Enough to have a costume made mini mansion of everything they could ever want and still have some left over for there own private jets. Though the jets were really they only thing they needed seeing as they spent more time traveling then at home anyway. But a little pocket money never hurt.

"Well, were'd you learn that tubs." Temari asked with a toothy grin. "CNN." Choji replied. Everyone nodded at this. "All in favor of going to Egypt raise your hand." Neji asked. All hands raised. "Well it's settled then. I'll book us a flight for tomorrow morning. You have tonight to pack." Neji said.

With that everyone discused the details of the trip. They'ed go for two weeks. One week to explore Egypt and another to explore and search the tomb. They'ed leave in the morning at 8:00 and make the flight at 9:30. It only took twenty five minutes to get to the airport. Which gave them plenty of time to get ready. They'd use their private plane so even if they are late they can't miss the flight.

When everything was all worked out on the details it had become very late so all they had time to do was pack and get some rest before the long trip a head of them.

Naruto begin to pack his bag for tomorrow feeling a mix of Excitement, anticipation, and maybe even... fear. With that last thought for the night Naruto went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's P.O.V

 _This time I was on soft plushie white flowers surrounded by thick red warm liquid. I assumed it was blood, but who's blood? I was in the arms of the same man as before. Again I couldn't see his face, but I could see the pained salty tears running down it._

 _Why was he crying? Was he hurt? Was this his blood? For some strange reason I didn't like to see this man cry. I tried to reach my hand out to him to wipe away his tears. My hand fell short. The last thing I heard before everything went black was his desperate cry of my name._

3rd Person P.O.V

"Get up! Honestly Naruto your always the last up!" an angry and amused Kiba shouted. Naruto again woke with a groan and rolled to the floor. "What time is it." Naruto said sleepy-ly. "It's 8:45 you idiot. Now get up before were late! We'd like to make it on time for once!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto jumped up to get a glimps at the clock. "What! Why didn't you wake me!" Naruto shouted running to get ready. "We tried you idiot! I'm the 5th person to come wake you up!" Kiba said also running to get ready. Let's just say they weren't exactly on time.

Time Skip (On the plane)

The plane was custom made for their group (They were just that rich). The seats were in rows of three and stretched out pretty wide. In the first row sat Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Behind them is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Behind them is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Next group is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji finally it's Naruto and Sakura in the back. They were currently trying to decide what to do first on there next adventure. Even though last night they decided what they were going to do they hadn't exactly decided in what order.

"Well the very first thing I'm going to do when we get there is sleep and get some rest." Shikamaru said. "Leave it to your lazy ass to worry about sleep, but I agree we should get rest first." Temari commented in her usual crood way.

"Oh come on you bunch of lazy bums we should check out the tomb first." Naruto said feeling the strange urge to get there as soon as possible.

"We need our rest when we get there from this long flight plus the tomb tour isn't until next week." Gaara said crushing Naruto's hopes. The rest of the flight was spent arguing over which Hotel they would stay at and if they would visit sharm el-sheikh (Sinai desert beach town with coral reefs) or Luxor (city with iconic ancient temples and tombs) first on their first day. At least by the end of the day they decided to stay at Hurghada beach resort.

Time Skip

Upon there arrival everyone was to put in simple terms exhausted. They had rented out an entire floor **(A/N: Man I wish I had that kind of money)** and split the rooms in the same groups as their airplane seat groups. It wasn't weird if a girl and a couple of boys shared a room for them. Seeing as they viewed each other like family, It was like sharing a room with a sibling and most of them had grown up together for example Naruto and Sakura who happen to share a room. To them it's just to weird to see each other like that. They decided to figure out where to go the next day in the morning.

Naruto P.O.V

 _Again I was with that man, but in a simpler setting. We were down by a river. I was rested against his chest as he ran his skillful fingers through my unkempt hair. We watched swans swim around for a while before he open his mouth to speak. I turned towards him even though I still couldn't see his face._

 _"Did you know swans are the birds of love." He said. I felt my face heat up at this. I just knew I must be blushing. I chuckled slightly. Before the dream faded._

3rd Person P.O.V

Naruto woke with a start looking over at the clock 8:23 am. No one would be up till at least 10:00, but Naruto knew he'd never get back to sleep. The dreams he was having were becoming more and more realistic and frequent.

He felt as if he knew the mysterious man in is dreams. As if... he were _real_. That couldn't be. They were just dreams nothing more. With that thought Naruto got up to start the day.

Time Skip

To say everyone was shocked to see Naruto up first would be an understatement. Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she found him cooking everyone breakfast that morning. They all agreed to eat in Naruto and Sakura's room.

"Well what's gotten into you. Your never up early. It's actually kind of scary." Kankuro said astounded and a little freaked out. Naruto replied with a chuckle and a simple "Just felt energized this morning.". Which left everyone dumbstrucked.

"Okay, anyways aside from Naruto's weirdness we need to decided were to go today. It can't be to long we still need to come back and write about it." Ino said.

"I got it lets go see the Great Pyramids of Giza." Lee said putting in his two cents. "That's a great idea Lee. All in favor." Tenten said. Everyone agreed not really in the mood to argue and Naruto just wanting this week to be over so they could go see the new Pharaoh's tomb.

The pyramids were much more fun then they expected. They learned a lot about there history and how they were built. They even had a contest to see how high they could climb up before getting tired.

Nobody won.

When they got back to the hotel they had dinner in one of the hotels five star resturants. Then proceeded to the beach for a late night swim. No one was out that late so it made it all the more fun. They even went skinning dipping towards the end of it. Again they didn't find this weird or sexually stimulating seeing as that just disgusting in their minds to see each other like that. All and all it was a fulfilling day. The best part for Naruto was marking off another day on the calendar till they can visit the tomb. Afterwards he crawled into bed. Hopeing his sleep would make time speed up.

Naruto's P.O.V

 _This time I wasn't just with the man. Which honestly made me a little sad. We were in a dark room myself, my mystery man, a woman, and another man were chained up. The another woman stood before us. She was dressed in regal clothing and had pink long hair. I couldn't see her face either, but she seemed very familiar._

 _Despite not being able to see her I could feel the anger and rage radiating off her. "You!" she shouted. "Your the one trying to steel my fiance! What gives you the right! Your nothing but a weak, ugly, little peasant! Your not worthy of him!" She shouted. I knew her voice but couldn't decide from where I'd heard it._

 _I felt rage pour from me at her words. I open my mouth to retort. To say she was the one who wasn't worthy, but before I could. I woke up._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update but I have not been in contact with a computer for some time. You see my mom doesn't think I need a computer other than my school computer. What she doesn't get is that my dick-of-a-school blocked this website for no apparent reason. I mean it was okay for years tell we got a new principle. Soooooo I have to go searching for a public library every time I want to update.**

They spent their first week doing a event each day.

Monday: Mosque of Ibn Tulun

Tuesday: Visit Siwa Oasis

Wednesday: Egyptian museum (Hinata thought we should learn something from all this)

Thursday: Abu Simbel

Friday: Valley of the kings (The big show stopper)

And Finally Saturday: River Nile cruise. Through all this Naruto had dreams every night.

No matter how amazing all this was Naruto was still excited for what was to come the next day. They would visit Pharaoh Sasuke's Tomb.

*Naruto's Dream*

 _This time I was in a desert. I was with the same man as before. He was pulling me by my hand to a beautiful oasis. It had a lovely waterfall that was just low enough to be safe to jump off, but high enough for your life to flash before your eyes. My mouth was open in silent amazement._

 _I'd never seen something so beautiful and the best part no one else new about it but me and this man. Our little secret. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. "So, what do you think. I found this place so we could be alone together. No one will ever be able to find us here. We can finally be together." At his words I could do nothing more than jump up into his arms._

*3rd Person P.O.V*

This time Naruto was up before everyone else. He was so excited he couldn't even remember his dream from the night before. That or he just didn't care. Naruto was so excited he broke into everyone's rooms with a megaphone screaming in their ears to get up. A majority of them tried to kill him for that.

They were still all sending Naruto death glares as they ate the breakfast he prepared. Naruto himself was to busy trying to finish his food as soon as possible to notice. "Wow, slow down before you chock. I don't know if anyone here is willing to give you CPR." said Shino.

"I can't slow down. We have to finish quickly so were on time for the tomb tour!" was Naruto's muffled reply. "It's not starting till 9:00! You bastard!" an angry Sakura yelled still pissed about having been woken up so early.

"Hey we can't risk being late! Could you imagine having to wait in line!" was Naruto's reply. He shuttered at the mere thought of it. "We rented out the entire place for the whole day. No one else will be there." Shikamuaru pointed out dully. "Oh... Right... I forgot... sorry." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone gave a pissed off but expectant look at this. "Dumbass." Temari huffed under her breath. "Since were all already up we might as well go now." Hinata said timidly. "Might as well. All in favor?" Neji said. Everyone agreed not knowing what else to do. Naruto's face might have split with the smile it was showing. "Yes! Let's go!" Naruto said.

*Time Skip (In front the tomb)*

When they made it to the tomb they were really early, so their tour guide hadn't quite made it yet. They decided to just take in the entrance to the tomb. It was... creepy.

It was a triangle entrance that looked like it could collapse any moment. The only thing lighting it up was to torches on each of the sides. What was the absolute worse was the strange writing over the top. Just seeing it there sent shivers down their spins all but Naruto who found it strangely inviting.

"What do ya think it says." Kiba asked as they all surrounded the entrance gaze up at it. "Any other but the lover is not welcome here and will suffer a fate worse then death itself." Hereing these words. Everyone stiffened turning around swiftly.

Behind them was a old man. He was short with a big wart on his nose. He was dressed in robes used to keep him out of heat. He had on a large hat that hid his face from the suns beaming rays. "What?" was Kiba's intelligent response. The man chuckled "That's what it says. The writing." The old man explained.

"Who's 'the lover.'" Tenten asked. "Apparently this Pharaoh had a male lover who he charist even above his throne. Though he also already had a fiancé at the time. Who he was engaged to before birth. So he broke off his engagement with his fiancé to marry his lover. Out of jealousy his Ex fiancé killed his lover. Rage feeled he hunted down and killed the fiancé before killing himself. He had a curse put on his tomb. It stated that at his lovers touch he would rise again and claim this world for himself and his lover." The old man finished.

He had everyone's undivided attention at this point. So much so that Kiba and Naruto were sitting indian style on the ground like it was a kindergarden story. "Oh, how do you now that?" Kankuro asked. "There is a portrait of him and his lover with their story surrounding them in the tomb. We belive it is the entrance to the Pharaoh's grave, but the directions to open it are in code. The code is one made by the lover and the Pharaoh, so only the lover would be able to open the door." The old man explained.

"Who are you." Naruto asked astound mouth open like the rest of his amazed companions. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and your guide for the evening." The old man now known as 'Hiruzen' answered. "Pleasure to meet you. Were very sorry for being so early. Thank you for coming out today." Neji said.

"It's no trouble at all. Shall we go. We have a big adventure a head of us. I have a feeling you'll be the group to find the Pharaoh." Hiruzen said this giving a knowing side glance at Naruto.

"Well shall we." Hiruzen said leading the way into the tomb. With big smiles everyone followed after. They pass many drawings and portraits all with the stories surrounding them. Some were sad, some adventures, and some romantic. It was basically the history of all past rulers and their stories. This was very uncommon for tombs to have. It showed just how this Pharaoh believed he would be the last. By making tribute to all past rulers he was basically saying that this was the end of the line and he would rule the world from know on.

They were nearly done with the tomb when Neji notice the time. "It's starting to get late. We should wrap this up." He said and everyone gave groans of annoyance. They didn't want to leave this was all soooo interesting and they hadn't even gotten to the portrait with the Pharaohs story yet. "Now, now there's only one place left on our tour." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I guess we have time for one more stop." Neji said curiously getting the best of him. He didn't really want to leave either. Hiruzen led them down a series of twist and turns. The tunnels seeming to become more and more dark they had resorted to using torches for light. They kept going untill they were by a portrait. One of the Pharaoh with his lover.

The Pharaoh had short black hair and pitch black eyes with pale skin. That looked as if it had never seen the light of day. He wore a white tunic and long skirt laced with gold. he had a golden brace on the upper part of his right arm. He had on a golden crown with a ruby in the center. A rare gem to come across at the time. Showing the highest regard of wealth and power.

His lover who sat on his lap wore something similar but his golden braces were on his wrist. They both had on silver rings on their engagement fingers, but that's not what caught their attention.

What did was how the lover looked _exactly_ like Naruto. Same deep sea blue eyes. Same whiskered cheeks. Even same blonde hair except it was much longer than Naruto's going all the way to mid-back.

They stared at it for what felt like hours. "This is a prank... Right?" Kankuro gasped out not knowing what else it could be because the reality was just too outrageous. "Not at all my dear boy. That portrait happens to be the reason I think you can solve the riddle." Hiruzen said.

"Riddle? What riddle?" Sakura asked. "The one on the portrait that says how to open the door. It reads 'forbidden lovers separated by the hands of death can only be brought together by the hands and heart of the first love to die." Hiruzen explained.

"The first to die was the lover. Who looks remarkably like you Naruto, so I have to ask what do you think the riddle means?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto in a daze acted without thinking. He placed both his hands over the riddle and pushed down.

A chunk in the wall went down in the shape of a heart. The portrait rumbled before opening like a door. Inside was a room lithered with gold, statues, and a fresh water fountain. In the center was a glass coffin and inside the coffin was a beautiful person with black hair, pale skin, and a crown on his head. The Pharaoh.

 **A/N:Review sorry for miss spelling**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I'm loving the reviews very positive. Though I would like you guys to tell me more like what you actually liked about it so I can continue those things in other stories and this one. Tell me what you didn't like so I can avoid it or try to make it better. Oh and for one of my guess reviewers Sasuke wasn't at the table in the first chapter I went back and checked I think you need to look back.**

They all started into the room in awe. "Is that..." Kankuro began. "It can't be..." Neji said. They all surrounded the coffin. "My God it's him. It's really him! The pharaoh!" Hiruzen said in absolute joy. Finally he was found and it only took one kid pushing on the portrait.

They all advance forward surrounding the coffin. "Why isn't he decomposed? He isn't even mummy-fied." Hinata said touching the glass coffin. She jerked back her hand when she felt how cold it was. "Ah! Cold!" she yelped.

Hiruzen touched the coffin as well "I suspect that the coffin was design to stay cold to preserve the body. He was planning to rise again. Go ahead feel." Hiruzen said. Everyone place their hands on it. Only to do as Hinata because the biting cold.

"Ah! Why is that so cold!" Kiba shouted. "Wow. Is it really that cold?" Naruto asked being the only one not to touch it. "Go ahead you feel." Shino said.

Naruto smiled before placing his hand on it. A loud click was heard and he removed his hand. On the side of the glass coffin white clips that were holding the top on started to unclip. The lid lifted slowly before removing entirely. "Oh Naruto! You broke it!" Sakura yelled.

"No, I think he opened it." Hiruzen said smile stretching across his face. The legend just might be true! And he would be here to witness it! Similar thoughts ran through everyone else mind. Minus the second part and the enthusiasm.

"Go on Naruto touch him." Hiruzen coxed. Excited to see if the legend would actually come true. He'd lived a long life and didn't have much time any way. To see something so amazing happen in his life time. He could die peacefully.

"What!? You want him to touch a dead body!" Kankuro said. Voicing everyone's thoughts. Naruto himself wasn't paying attention. To focused on the pharaoh's face. He felt a strange urge to touch it.

In the back everyone was arguing with Hiruzen about messing with someone's dead body. No one notice as Naruto touched the pharaoh's cheak. Hinata looked over to this scene "Naruto no!" Everyone looked over at that cry.

Naruto knocked out of his daze removed his hand. Everyone circled back surround the Pharaoh. After about five minutes of anxious staring. Neji gave a sigh of relief. Seeing nothing happened.

Hiruzen sighed dejectedly. Only for the pharaoh's eyes to open. He sat up fast gasping for breath his arms still in that signature folded position on his chest. Everyone to shocked to do any thing tried to back up slowly.

The Pharaoh turned gazing at the people around him analyzing them. He only stop when his eyes landed on the beautiful blonde to his right. His hair was shorter and he was wearing strange clothing, but Sasuke would recognize him any where. Naruto.

He was just as beautiful as the last time they were together.(1) _"Tayi moorwet inan hatek vimtawnef dusri sukoa awegef. Twe hatek aiopa zas harowru seeka inan poi bonef shesi anewu. Twe amo emi ntek airi tayi imgis inan poibo shi ohna seeka zas phwey iny auto ohir gepiaq hiry nibi._

No one could understand what the pharaoh was saying. No one but Naruto. Though he really didn't register any thing the pharaoh said to shocked to really think. At this moment he did the only thing he could think of. Run. Screaming the entire way.

Naruto action snapped the others out their unmoving state as well they all followed suit. Running for their lives. Almost making it out. They ran even harder Naruto at the front of their little group. The Pharaoh who was still in the room panicked. Afraid of losing Naruto again he formed a series of hand signs and chanted. All the exits to the tomb were sealed and the lights put out. When the finally reached the front of the tomb they noticed it was sealed. Everyone began to bang on the tomb door with desperate cries trying to get out.

"No! No! No! Damn it Naruto! This is your fault!" Sakura yelled. "My fault! How is this my fault!" Naruto protested. "You just had to wake the dead mummy didn't you! Now were all going to die!" Sakura yelled. "Will you two shut up your going to get us caught. The smartest thing to do right now is to stay quiet and find a way out." Shikamaru said silencing everyone.

"I know a way out." Hiruzen said catching everyone's attention. "It's a tunnel made by construction workers when they discovered the tomb. I can lead you there, but we have to move fast. If that mummy finds it. He'll close it for sure. Then were in trouble." Hiruzen said already leading the way.

*Line break*

The Pharaoh had been searching all over the tomb for his long lost lover. He hadn't notice which direction they all went when they ran out the first time. _'There had been people with him. They must be the reason he ran when he saw me! They... They forced him to! Yes.. that must be it.'._ The pharaoh growled at this thought. How dare they. Finally! **Finally!** He had been reunited with his beloved and they took him away again! With each step the pharaoh took the lanters next to him would light only to go out as soon as he moved. Flaring when his anger peacked.

*Line break*

"Okay, here we are." Hiruzen held up there last torch. The tunnel was huge about 8 feet tall and 6 feet across. It was dark and could barley see down it. There was no end in sight It just screamed bad news. The lighting from the torch giving the tunnel a sinister type feel. "Are you sure this is the only way out?" Ino asked backing a couple of steps away. "Yes." was Hiruzen's disappointed reply. "Come on guys it's not that bad! Right?" Kiba asked seeming to be trying convince himself more then them.

They heard a sound of someone shouting. It was the pharaoh. he was calling to someone. (2) _"Tayi moorwet herem iri ntek degi mytpune io herem iri ntek ina mai nis io tayek morwety Sasuke!"_ At these words everyone began to panic. "On second thought this tunnel's not so bad. I think I'll check it out now!" Kankuro said making a run for it.

Everyone soon followed. All except Naruto. He had felt a strange pull to the pharaoh's voice. Like he wasn't meant to leave. Naruto watched as the pharaoh turn the corner. At the sight of him the pharaoh gave a dazzling smile. The Pharaoh walked towards him slowly. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

Sakura turned to see if anyone was left. Seeing Naruto standing stupidly still as the 'man killing' mummy approached him. She ran up to him grabbing his arm in the process also snapping him out his daze. "Come on Naruto!" She yelled pulling him along as they ran down the tunnel.

Sasuke on the other hand was more angry then ever before. _'Her Again!  Again! She tries to separate us. To take him away from me! Again! Not this time!'_ Sasuke raged. Taking off at top speed to get them.

Naruto and Sakura were already starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. They could see their friends pointing frantically behind them... warningly. Sakura turned around seeing the pharaoh dead on their trail gaining fast.

Feeled with fear she watched as he preformed a series of hand signs chanting scowling at **her** the whole time. Hereing a noise she looked back forward to see the tunnel closing and friends panicking as it did. "Hurry Naruto!" Sakura screamed hand still grasping Naruto's.

The tunnel would close in 10 seconds.

10, The pharaoh was gaining.

9, Their friends were trying to slow the gate.

8, Naruto was panicking.

7, Sakura was panicking.

6, The pharaoh was closer.

5, Half way to the exit.

4, Adrenaline kicks in.

3, Sakura can feel the pharaoh's breath on her neck.

2, They slid under the gate pharaoh's hands grazing Sakura's shirt rage in his eyes.

1, The tunnel closed and the Pharaoh's trapped inside. Sakura and Naruto are free.

 **A/N: (1) "My love we have been apart so long. I've counted the days till we would meet again. I know with you at my side well be together till the end of time and rule over all."**

 **(2) "My love why do you hide from me. Why do you run. Come to me! Your beloved Sasuke."**

 **Just to be clear Sakura and Naruto did escape incase the ending was confusing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO HONEST AND EXPRESSING YOUR OPINONS! I JUST KNOW THAT THIS WILL MAKE THIS STORY AND MY STORIES TO COME BETTER. I JUST WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT WHENEVER I ACTUALLY GET A STORY IDEA I DON'T WANT TO TYPE IT, BUT ALL I HAVE TO DO IS READ YOUR REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. SO THAT I CAN READ EVEN MORE! Okay so now that I've had my moment... Okay so the next couple of chapters will be Naruto's and Sasuke's past. Also I just want you guys to know that I have a reason for having such sort stories. As wee all know I type these up at the public library so I don't have time to type up long chapters and because I want to get you guys new chapters as soon as possible. So I don't really have time to write long ones. Well that's all enjoy the story. Real quick last thing I swear I also like to read fanfiction so if I ever just stop for a while I'm catching up on the stories I'm reading or a new show to write about.**

In a large city down by the Nile in the market place is a beautiful dark hair woman clocked in a brown robe with he son dressed in a similar manner. The two were currently exploring the market. It was the first time the woman has ever taken the child out.

"Mama, why did we come here? Didn't daddy say we should be getting ready to meet that noble. You know the general." Sasuke asked his mother while he tried to keep up with her long strides with his very little legs.

"Sasuke we are here so you can see how your future subjects live. That's why we came dressed like this. So that we may blend in and learn the subjects wishes." Mikoto Uchiha said. "Well why do we need to know that?" Sasuke asked curiously not knowing where his mom was going with all this.

Mikoto sigh her child was smart and clever, but could be quite slow. "When you become Pharaoh you want your subjects to love you right?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Then you need to know what they want, so you can be a good Pharaoh. It's all about the people." Mikoto explaining.

Now Sasuke got it. The people are most important. Before Sasuke could comment on it. A boy ran pass them with a loaf of bread and a panicked look. He had strange golden looking hair and eyes bluer than the Nile. Though he was dressed in rags, dirty, and had no shoes. He still took Sasuke's breath away.

Sasuke didn't have long to admire him. A man with a butcher knife came running throw as well "Come back here boy! I said if you ever stole from me again I'd cut off your hands! Come pay the price!" I man yelled out. The boy tripped trying to get up and run but the man grabbed on to his collar and lifted him off the ground. "You are in a lot of trouble now boy." The man snarled.

"Mama! Mama! We have to help him!" Sasuke pleaded not wanting to see the pretty boy get hurt. Mikoto not wanting her son to see something so gruesome. So she stepped in. Besides this could be a good lesson for Sasuke. "Sir, surely you could let the poor boy go. It is but a simple loaf of bread." Mikoto said to the man.

"I'm sorry Miss but I have left this little twirp get away with stealing from me far to many times. He has to learn!" the man shouted. Sasuke was angered at that he was about to say something, but his mother beat him to it. "I'll pay." she said.

"What?!" The man asked surprise. The boy to looked at the woman shock. "I pay. For this loaf and all the previous ones. I'll even pay for future food." Mikoto finished with a confident smirk.

Though it might seem she was doing this out the kindness of heart. She wasn't. Well she was, but that's not the only reason. This boy cold be of benefit.

He would be the perfect commoner friend for her Sasuke. He was dirty, starved, and probly an orphan by the looks of it. Her son had also shown interest in him. Perfect.

The man looked at Naruto with a big toothy smile. Dropping his knife he placed the boy back on the grown. Brushing not-so-imaginary dirt off his shoulder and patting his head. "May I see this money." He asked.

"Will this be enough?" She said dropping a bag of gold nuggets in his hands. Heavy enough to make him sway. "T...This... Boy you are welcome anytime to my shop! I'll give you all the bread you want and more! My wife an amazing cook. Matter a fact I'll have her whip something up now for your dinner!" The man said patting Naruto on the head before heading to his house.

Sasuke headed over to a dumbstruck Naruto. "Are you alright?" Sasuke ask. Naruto looked at him with a calculating gaze before nodding. "My name's Sasuke. What's yours?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand with a gentle smile in offer to help him up. The boy smiled taking the hand "Naruto.". Mikoto grinned. Perfect.

 **A/N: Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shout out to all my reviewers! This is for yall!**

Chapter 6 10 Years Later

A golden chariot raced throw the city with wild horses pulling it. Two even wilder boys... No... young men laughing maniacally. One hair as golden as the chariot he rides and eyes bluer than the Nile. The other hair as black as a raven wing and eyes even darker. Each sharing only one visible thing in common. The large smiles stretched across their faces.

"You'll never catch up! This race is ours!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder to the chariot behind them. It looked just like their own, but it was made of bronze. Two people with equally manic smiles as the two in front of them had. Kankuro and Temari.

"You haven't won this yet." Temari shouted before swirving right and out of sight. Naruto looked in shock. Only for them to appear on their left. "Ha Ha Ha! Told you we'd catch up!" Kankuro shouted. "How did you..." Naruto stuttered slack jaw. Only to be cut off by a yell behind them.

"Halt! In the name of the Pharaoh!" two guards said behind them. "Shit! It's the palace guards!" Sasuke shouted. "Split up!" Temari yelled going left. Sasuke speed up the horses turning right. Naruto held onto Sasuke waste to keep from falling. Laughing the whole way. Sasuke soon joining him.

They raced all the way to the Nile. Losing the guards in the market place. By nocking them into a wheat stand. Believing themselves safe they jumped out the chariot and screamed in celebration. "Yes! Yes! Yes! We did it!" They chanted. Only to be surrounded by guards on all sides. One of their chariots was dragging a roped up Temari and Kankuro on their ass.

All cheers died down. "Fuck." was all Sasuke could utter.

Line break (in palace)

The guards throw the four holigans at the feet of the Pharaoh. They all rushed to their feet. Bowing their heads in mock shame. "Of all the disobedient! I don't even have words to describe how I feel right now! What you did was reckless, childish, and above all shameful! You especially Sasuke should know better!" The Pharaoh shouted in anger.

"Out of my sight with the lot of you. All but you Sasuke!" He finished. Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro did as told. On his way out Sasuke slipped a piece of paper in Naruto's pocket. On their way out Mikoto stopped Naruto. "Naruto! I must speak with you." She called. Naruto came to her. "Yes ma'm." He said. She chuckled "Oh Naruto I've known you forever. Your like a son to me. I told you call me Mikoto." She said.

"Yes ma... Mikoto." Naruto said. "Walk with me." Mikoto said walking down the garden path. "Naruto, I want you to know. One day the Pharaoh and I won't be here. I want to know Sasuke will be in good hands. That you will always be with him. That you won't leave him. Promise me this." Mikoto said.

"Can you promise me this." Mikoto said. "I can MIkoto." Naruto said completely serious. before a wide smile stretched across his face. "If I don't who will." He joked breaking the cold atmosphere. Mikoto cracked a smile laughing slightly. "I suppose so.".

Scene shift (with the Pharaoh and Sasuke)

"My son, you've become to old for this. You need to be focus on more important things. Like learning to run the empire. In two years time you will be 18 and will take over this kingdom as the new Pharaoh. You will carry all our people with you. I expect you to act as such." The Pharaoh said. Sasuke chewed his bottom lip in frustration.

Head still down in shame. "Now I think it's about time you meet your fiancé." Sasuke's head shot up at this. "I thought you would allow me to pick my own bride." He protested. "Son... I did, but it has been 16 years and you have yet to present one to me." Pharaoh contered.

"But!..." Sasuke began "No but's!" The Pharaoh out him off. Sasuke silence himself. "Now then. You will be meeting her tonight for dinner. I expect you to be in your best clothing and be polite. Sasuke sighed in frustration "Yes sir.".

 **A/N:~Review~ Oh I don't remember Sasuke's father's name so I just called him Pharaoh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I totally forgot Itachi! But oh well doesn't matter. I couldn't put him in anyways. If Sasuke was the younger brother he wouldn't be taking over the kingdom Itachi would. Hey I want you guys to know when you send me thing that I need to correct in my story I welcome that. So don't worry about being rude. Also I take all you guys suggestion to heart. Don't know if you know this but I go back in my story and edit all the time to make it better. If I happen to not us one of your suggestion don't take it the wrong way so please don't stop sending them. Guys please check out my other stories a side story to Obsession will be up soon.**

Sasuke just finish getting dressed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." He called. Naruto came in with his usual smile on his face. Long bright golden hair framing his face Sasuke smiled at the sight.

"Fugaku wanted me to let you know that your 'fiance' is here and dinner is in ten minutes." Naruto said trying to be up beat. Sasuke groaned at the news "Why me." Sasuke groaned again. Naruto walked up to him wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Causing a small smile to tug on them.

"Think we should tell him." Naruto ask. Sasuke snorted. "Yeah sure I've been secretly dating my Tasf **(A/N:Not a real word don't try to search it)** behind his back. Not to mention dooming the kingdom by giving up the ability to have an heir. Yep that will go smoothly." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled "Just an idea. Well though no time to sulk. Time for dinner. Don't worry your father allowed me to come along. Because your mystery girl is bring her Tasf **(A/N:Let it forever be known I created this word!)** as well. Mikoto wanted me to meet her. Said that she might be a good bride for me. That we could have our weddings together. Though I doubt it." Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned. he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not only was his father trying to marry him off, but his mother was doing the same to his lover. _'When will this nightmare end.'._

Dinning Room

Fugaku and Mikoto were waiting for Sasuke and Naruto with lady Sakura and her two companions Rock lee (Her personal guard) and Ino (Her Tasf). **(A/N: In this world all high class people have a peasant friend from the time their a child to teach them how to better govern their people - These peasant friends will be known as T.A.S.F Totally-alsome-supercool-friend.).**

"I'm so sorry for my sons tardiness. He not usually like this." Fugaku said. "It's quite alright. I've waited all my life to meet him. A few extra minutes are nothing." Sakura said, but was very much different on the inside. _'Damn it! What is taking that dimwitted Tasf so long! I want to see my prince now! Chya!'._

At that moment Sasuke and Naruto walked in. Sakura breath was taken away at the sight of him. Short black raven hair, cold indifferent pitch black eyes, pale unblemished skin and nice packed tone muscle. This beautiful man before her was _her fiancé._ All hers! _'Chya! We hit it big!'._ Sakura's Tasf next to her swooned at the sight. While Lee simply huffed. _'I don't see what's so great about him. I could probly treat lady Sakura way better than him.'._ Lee thought remorsefully.

Sasuke took a sit across from Sakura. Naruto sat to his right across Ino who had collected herself. "Sasuke good of you to join us." Fugaku said with a strained smile. "I apologize for my lateness." Sasuke said half-heartedly. Feeling the tension in the atmosphere Mikoto spoke up.

"Well then Sasuke meet your future bride Sakura Haruno. Her Tasf Ino and guard Rock Lee." (Tasf tend to not have last names. Their usually orphans of abandon children). "And lady Sakura your future groom Sasuke Uchiha and his Tasf Naruto." Mikoto finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said. "The pleasures all mine." Sakura said. The rest of the night consisted of Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke only to be brushed off as he talked to Naruto, Naruto trying to hide his giggles, Ino's quit chattering with Naruto on how they became Tasf, and Rock Lee huffing and grunting at everything Sakura found hot about Sasuke.

In the end Sasuke's parents decided that it would be best if Sakura stayed a couple of days so they could get to know each other. Much to Sasuke's and Lee's dread, Sakua's Joy. And Naruto's and Ino's amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So you guys know when I actually talk I have a acent in my voice so when I write some times I write like I talk. Because words I grow up hearing are just said that way to me. Like how I put Shutter rather than Shudder. I'm working on that. Just know I talk worse. Like I say ax instead of ask. I just can't say the word for some reason.**

It was early morning and Sasuke was walking in the garden with his mother. The garden was a triangular shape with 3 sections in it's corners with a spring fountain in the center. Water shot out the spring going down pathways watering the flowers. In the first section were diphylleia grayi also known as the skeleton flower. The flowers dedicated to the Tasf for there hard work. The second section was calla lily's meaning regal. Dedicated to the royal family. The final section held pink carnations for the peasants and workers meaning gratitude.

Sasuke and Mikoto walked along the garden path in content silence. Only for Sasuke to stop and stare at the skeleton flowers with deep thought. Mikoto notice this and stepped as well. Seeing the flowers Sasuke was staring at Mikoto gave a knowing smile.

"These flowers are just like him." Mikoto said startling Sasuke out his thoughts. "Uh." he said. "The flowers. They're just like Naruto." Mikoto said. Sasuke gave a confused look. "How so?" Mikoto glanced at him before picking up a pal of water. "Well, these flowers are very beautiful, but they hold many mysteries. Though if you just add a little water..." Mikoto poured a little wateron the flowers. Watching them turn translucent. "...They'll reveal all their secret." Mikoto said. Sasuke gazed at the flowers in understanding, but before he could comment he heard someone behind him call his name. "Lord Sasuke!". Sasuke turned to see who was called his name only to be presented by Sakura. He groaned in annoyance.

Mikoto on the other hand made for a quick leave. "Well I'll just give you some alone time with your fiancé." She said running off before Sasuke could stop her. It was to late to escape. Sakura was already there.

"Good morning lord Sasuke." Sakura said bashfully. "Morning lady Sakura." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Looking over Sakura's shoulder. He saw his mother and Naruto trying to hide as they watch the exchange. He nearly laughed out loud at their panic when they notice he saw them.

"What your answer?" Sakura said. Sasuke had been so busy watching Naruto he hadn't notice Sakura had been talking. "Would you like to go down by the Nile later this evening?" Sakura ask again. Sasuke was about to say no before seeing Naruto and his mother both nodding mouthing for him to say yes.

As much as he would hate to... if Naruto wanted him to then he would. Besides his mom would kill him if he said no. "Sure, why not." Sasuke said in his usual bored tone. "Really! Then I guess we'll meet there later?" Sakura ask. "Sure." was Sasuke's absent reply. When she finally left Sasuke called out "You two can come out now..".

Naruto stepped out the bushes walking up to him. "Where's mom?" Sasuke ask. "When she heard you say yes she ran off to tell your father." Naruto explained. Naruto suddenly began laughing. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "Your face when your mom made you say yes!" He laughed out. "Glad to see you find amusement in my torment." Sasuke said bitterly.

"How about I make it up to you?" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's frown turned to a smile. "How so?" he said seductively. "However you like." Naruto said placing a passionate kiss on Sasuke's lips. Neither one noticing the guard who was watching run away from the scene.

line break

Lee didn't mean to spy on Sakura, but he was her personal guard it was his duty to protect her at all times. Even when she wanted alone time with lord Sasuke. What he didn't expect was to see said lord kissing his Tasf. He ran back to his mistress immediately to tell her. She had to know! It was only right!

Lee ran into Sakura's room to her putting on her make-up for later that night. "Lee! Don't you ever knock!" She shouted. "Lady Sakura I have urgent news!" He shouted. "Everything's urgent with you." Sakura said calmly used to his antics.

"It's about lord Sasuke!" Lee shouted... again. He had Sakura's full attention at this. "What! What happen! Is he alright!" She ask in panic. "He is fine, but I fear you will not be once I tell you my news." Lee said. A look of sadness on his face. "Now that I've thought it through I don't think I should tell you." Lee admitted.

"You can't just come in here like that and then change your mind! Tell me! What's happen with my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in panic. Lee shock his head. "I'm sorry to say your Sasuke is not yours. I saw him in the garden with his Tasf. They were... t..they were..." Lee stuttered. "What! They were what!" Sakura yelled not believing what she was hearing. "They kissed!" Lee shouted. Everything was suddenly very quite. The waters of the Nile grow still, The wind seem to stop blowing, The crickets stopped their chirping. It was so quite that you probably couldn't hear that pen drop.

"Get out." Sakura mumble. "what my lady?" Lee ask not quite hearing her. "Get out!" Sakura said throw everything in reach at him. Lee fled the scene. Once he was out Sakura dropped to her knees. She let her tears fall free from her eyes.

It's not true. It couldn't be true. Sasuke was supposed to love me. I was supposed to be his queen! Not some second rate Tasf! I'm his fiancé!... That's right... I'm his fiancé! Sasuke is still mine! That stupid Tasf has no right to him! He's not worthy of Sasuke's love! I will show Sasuke this. Than he will love **me!"**

 **A/N: review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little short. Please check out my other stories! Need advertisement! Everyone's going to this story!** **I outshined myself!... How'd I mange that?**

Sakura and Sasuke walked along the edge of the Nile. This time Sasuke was sure they were alone. He made Naruto promise not to spy on him (In fear of being embarrassed) with the reward of Sasuke telling him what happen. Naruto even promise to keep the others *cough* Ino, Lee, Mikoto *Cough* away.

Sasuke was currently trying to move as far away from Sakura as possible. While Sakura was attempting the opposite. "I'm so glad you decided to come out with me Sasuke." Sakura said _'More like my mother decided.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. "Yeah sure thing." Sasuke said without even looking at her. If Sasuke had his way he won't be there. He would be with Naruto and they would be doing something fun. Like terrorizing the guards or racing with chariots. Going skinny dipping in the Nile. You know fun stuff.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Gripping at Sasuke's shirt making him stop as well and turn to face her. _'What could she possible want to stop for. It's just delaying this walk being over and my being with Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought annoyed. "What's wrongmph!" Sasuke tried to say only for Sakura's lips to cut him off as she kissed him. Sasuke pushed her away with a look of pure rage. Rubbing his hand against his mouth. Trying to wipe away the taste of wicked bitch of his tongue.

"How dare you put your filthy mouth on my lips!" Sasuke yelled. "But Sasuke... Don't you love me? I'm your fiancé." Sakura pleaded. Deep down some where in her black twisted soul she already new the answer, but she had to know for sure. She had to here it from his lips. "A title which you have now lost! I could not nor would I ever love you!" Sasuke yelled still enraged that she would even think it was okay for her to kiss him! Him! His lips are meant to meet no other but Naruto's.

"Sakura's eyes darkened "This is about _him_ isn't it." Sakura said lowly her own anger seeping through. "Who?" Sasuke fain ignorance. Knowing perfectly well who she was talking about. "You know who! That stupid Tasf! You belong to me! Not him!" Sakura screamed. "Hold your tongue! I don't belong to you! I belong to no one but my love! And I intend to keep it that way! Know from here on you are not my fiancé! I would sooner marry a goat!" Sasuke screamed before storming off to the palace.

Naruto needed to be informed about this. It was time he talked to his father. Sakura stood there until the sun set just like the remaining light in her rotten core. _'That's it. That Tasf has to go. I will have Sasuke if it's the last thing I do.'._

 **A/N: The next chapter titled "Death is only the Beginning" I'm going to let you guess what that means. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SHE'S ALIVE! SO sorry for such a late up date but late week I was sick and that stubborn son-of-a-bitch just didn't want to go away no matter what medication I used. We finally went to the doctor and he put me on 2 pills, nostril spray, AND immunity buster. For a cold. That's right not even a fever. Well any way after that I was swapped with school work because of the week I missed and when I finally thought I had time to write and post my mom drags the whole family to the mall to shop for family pictures. Then after that we had to deal with my uncles memorial ceremony and that was just the planning we have to do the actual thing next weekend. Short version- I HAD SHIT TO DO. Enjoy! :)**

Sasuke woke to sun rays beaming on his face through the window. He looked own to see Naruto resting on his chest. When Sasuke had made it back home the previous night everyone was a sleep except Naruto. Sasuke had told Naruto everything and they decided to let his parents knew in the morning.

Sasuke was snapped out this thought by the sound of Naruto stiring. "Morning." Sasuke said a small grin on his face. Naruto smile as well "Morning Sasuke. Ready for today? Were finally going to tell your parents." Naruto said. Seeming not to be effected by morning drowsiness.

"Ready when you are." Sasuke said with a content smile. "Okay let's go now!" Naruto said jumping up and getting dress "What... like now _now_!" Sasuke said in panic. "Yes now _now_! Come on! Get up! If it makes you feel better we'll talk to your mother first alone." Naruto said dragging Sasuke out of bed.

"Fine." Sasuke groaned out. Upset at being pulled out his wonderfully comfortable bed and having to talk to his parents. If his parents didn't approve and they made him chose. He would have to run away. Because he would always chose Naruto. Always.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't be happier. He just knew they'd be excepted and even if that one in a billion chance they aren't happens. Then Naruto had no problem running away. He could pull a few connections from his days as a street rat. He was pretty sure his old buddies are still in town.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way around the palace looking for Mikoto. They found her in the garden tending to the flowers. "Mother, we need to talk with you." Sasuke called out to her catching her sttention. "Sasuke? Naruto? What is it?" Mikoto said.

"Have a seat mother." Sasuke said gesturing to the bench behind her. Mikoto took a seat. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to her. "Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand for encouragement. "What going on you two? Has something happen?" Mikoto asked. "Mom... meandNarutoaredating!" Sasuke said in a rush so fast it just blow over Mikoto's head "What? Sasuke what's the matter? Talk slowly honey." Mikoto said sweetly. "Naruto and I have been dating for years now and I... we want to be married. Before you say anything. I don't want to marry Sakura! She nothing but a pain in my side. I hope you'll except me." Sasuke finish.

"Ooh sweetie I will always except you. Your my baby! Mama will always love you for you! Same for you Naruto! If you two make each other happy I can think of no better person for you to marry." Mikoto said practically strangling Naruto and Sasuke with her hug.

"Thanks mom I really need to hear that." Sasuke said. "Thanks Mikoto." Naruto said. They stayed like that for no more than 3 seconds before Naruto opened his mouth "Okay let's tell your father!" Naruto said breaking the hug. "Woah wait! Now that will be much harder than my mom." Sasuke said. "Come on Sasuke your father will defiantly approve." Mikoto said with a big smile that could match Naruto's own.

With that Naruto, Sasuke, and Mikoto made their way to the throne room to discuss with Fugaku. Mikoto, Naruto, and Sasuke bowed their respect to the Pharaoh. Through they couldn't help the wide smile on their faces. "You all look awfully cheerful. What is it." Fugaku ask curiously.

Mikoto, Naruto, and Sasuke walked over to better stand by Fugaku. "Father, I would like you to call off the engagement with Sakura..." Sasuke began. A look of a annoyance crossed his face opening his mouth for what was sure to be a rejection. "Wait let me finish." Sasuke held up his hand. "I don't want to marry Sakura because I already love someone else. I love Naruto and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. I ask for your blessing to be married." Sasuke finish grasping Naruto's hand in his own.

Fugaku was to busy looking like a fish out of water to reply giving Mikoto an opening. "I've already given my blessing and if your concern is an heir we could always go to the royal shamen." Mikoto added that lost bit quickly.

Fugaku had a sadden look. "Sasuke I would never want to deprive you of your happiness, but I really have to think about this. It's not just an heir it's the people and the court. Some might find marrying a Tasf as... untraditional." Fugaku explain. "I will think about it... just... give me some time." Fugaku said to their deject faces. "Yes father." Sasuke said as they made their way out.

Later that night

Everyone was in bed at this time as Fugaku made his way throw the palace to his room. A Shadowy figure came up from behind him placing a cloth over his mouth and nose wrapping an arm around his neck as he slowly blacked out dragging his still body away. Much like he did earlier that night to Sasuke, Naruto, and Mikoto.

Unknown location

Fugaku awoke to muffled shouts. He open his eyes seeing his family tied up and gagged. finding himself in a similar position. "Oh, your finally awake. Now we can began." Fugaku heard from his left. Sitting up as best he could he face the speaker. Seeing none other than Sakura, her guard and Tasf.

They look at her with shock and disgust. "Your all probably wondering why your here. Well after I heard you were going to try and break off our engagement. I knew I had to do something, but I also knew you wouldn't just listen so I had to devise this little plan. I've simply brought you all here to... negotiate." Sakura said before facing Lee. "Remove their gags." She ordered. He did as such.

"You crazy bitch! Let us go!" Naruto shouted beating Sasuke to it. While Mikoto and Fugaku said nothing because the only things they could think of weren't very royalty like. They did have an image to up hold. "Shut up you stupid Tasf! You've no right to speak to me!" Sakura shouted back. Before taking in a few deep breath to regain he barings. She would let a Tasf get such a reaction out of her.

"Back to what I was saying. I could be a much better choice for Sasuke. The obvious reason I can bare children. Give Sasuke an heir. Not to mention I come from a high family unlike this Tasf. The people will respect you for that Sasuke." Sakura said with a smug smirk as if she had already won.

"You think that's enough to excuse you from this." Sasuke said. "Besides I don't love you. Hell, I don't even like you." Sasuke said with disgust lacing his voice. Sakura's smirk didn't fall, but a small twitch in her eye could be seen. "That's all because of this Tasf. Once you banish him from Egypt you will surely love me." Sakura said as if she had just solved all their problems.

"What makes you think I'll do that. Get it throw the big forehead of yours! I do not love you! I never will! I love Naruto and nothing you do can change that!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. What didn't this bitch get! He didn't love her! Simple as that! Sakura huffed I rage. "Once that Tasf is gone you will! I'll prove it! Lee!" Le stood at attention to Sakura's call.

"Yes my lady!" He said like the solider he was. "Kill the Tasf!" Sakura shouted. Lee stumbled at this. Every one's eyes were wide at this. Lee and Ino included. "B..but my lady. You said no one would get hurt that you just wanted to talk." Lee said as politely as possible. Ino nodding in agreement with him. "Plans change! This is the only way for him to understand!" Sakura shouted silencing their protest. Lee drew his sword in hurry only to hesitate when it was out.

"Well what are you waiting for! Kill him!" Sakura yelled. Making Lee jump. Lee swallowed a lump in his throat as his brow began to sweat. He raised his sword above Naruto's head who was shaking it with tear filled eye's to scared to do anything. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke's protest could be heard in the back. "I order you to stop!" Fugaku screamed "Don't do it! Please!" Mikoto yelled her own tear threatening to fall. "Naruto! no!" Sasuke cried out as the blade came doen. Naruto shut his eyes in anticipation.

Only to hear a clanking as the blade hit the floor. Lee rushed to Sakura's side kneeling before her. "I'm sorry my lady but I could not care out this task!" Mee yelled in his usual way. Sakura looked down in rage "Fine! I will do it myself!" Sakura said picking up the sword and bring it down as fast for anyone to stop. A splatter of blood gushed out coating the sword, Sakura, and Naruto only it wasn't Naruto's but Sasuke's. He had jumped in front at the last minute.

Sakura dropped the sword fear felling her eyes. She ran out before anyone could stop her. Lee and Ino rushed to their sides as Sasuke laying Naruto's lap Eyes close and giving not appearing to open any time soon. Lee united everyone as they picked up Sasuke running as fast as they could to the palace. "The wound didn't hit any organs but he'll bleed out soon if we don't get him to the palace." Lee explained as they ran. No matter how fast they ran it seem the palace was getting no closer. All hope seem lost until Naruto spotted a chariot. "Give him to me!" Naruto shouted.

Lee did as told. Not wanting to deprive the boy his last moments with his lover. Naruto dragged Sasuke to the chariot and strapped him in as best tight as he could. "Naruto! What are you doing!" Fugaku ask stopping Naruto at the last second. "Please let me go your highness it's the only way to save Sasuke." Naruto explain. Fugaku simply nodded stepping back. Naruto was off. He pushed the horses to their fasts paste and still yelling for them to go fast. The palace was soon visible. Sasuke groaned and Naruto spared a moment to gaze at him. Beconing the horses to go faster. _'Hold on Sasuke were almost there!'_. Naruto was now at the gates of the palace.

"Open the gates! Call the shamen! The prince is hurt!" The guards above heard his cry's and did as told as fast they could. When Naruto entered the palace on the chariot guards from everywhere surrounded him. Taking Sasuke away to shamen Orchimaru. Naruto was pacing nervously just out the door. When the others finally arrived. "Naruto what's happening." Mikoto asked worriedly. Naruto was going to answer, but Orchimaru walked out before he could. He was smiling in that creepy way he always does. Thought this time it was ment to be reassuring.

They all turned to him expectedly. "Sasuke will be fine. The wound wasn't deep. He just lost some blood. With some help of a little magic he is better than ever. You can all go see him now. " Orchimaru explain. That was all they needed before rushing in saying a quick thank you to the creepy shamen. When they entered Sasuke was sitting up smiling at them as if he hadn't just almost died. "Hey guys. Did you catch the crazy bitch?" He ask nonchalantly. Naruto ran over and tackled him in a bear hug. Which Sasuke greatly appreciated. Until Naruto whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Sasuke ask.

"That was for jumping in front a sword! You idiot!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shrunk back afraid of being hit again. The other laughed at the scene. Fugaku walked up to the two young men. Smiling down at them. "These past events have really open my eyes. You two were really ment for each other. Who am I to stand between you. I give you my blessing. It would be an honor to have you as a son in law Naruto!" Sasuke and Naruto dragged Fugaku an a spine crushing hug. Mikoto soon joined in as Lee and Ino watch with satisfied smiles.

"Come on you two. Get in here." Lee and Ino blinked in shcok at hearing Mikoto."Well come on what are you waiting for." Naruto said smiling big. Lee and Ino smiled back joining in the hug.

Line break

In deserted dried up oasis laid a pink hair crying former fiancé. _'Why! Why! Sasuke! We were perfect for eachother! But you chose that Tasf! Over me! Well if I can't have you no one can.'._

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written. Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey new chapter. Just wanted to say critisim is welcome but please don't say things like 'You can't speak or spell' I am still a beginner and since your following this story it must not have mattered that much. So again please don't say things like that I enjoy reading reviews please don't kill it for me with your bad attitude. Though other wise enjoy. PS I don't know how a traditional Egypt wedding goes so I just improvised.**

It had been several months since that awful event. Lee and Ino were cast out from the Haruno family and taken in by the royal family. With no Sakura they had no one to serve. Lee had become Sasuke's personal guard after his show of courage and leadership when Sasuke was hurt. Ino had become the royal adviser. Now that Naruto would be queen he could no longer do the job. Sakura herself had been cast out from Egypt and disowned by her family.

Sasuke and Naruto had been spending their past few months planning their wedding. After a lot of argueing and debating they finally came to a resolve. they would have a small wedding in the garden with only a select few people there. Mikoto, Fugaku, Noble families, and a few of Naruto's and Sasuke's commoner friends. Ino would be maid of honor and Lee the best man. Orchimaru would be the priest. Naruto would were a simple white embroidered dress with skeleton flowers. A ring of flowers around his head a white veil to cover his face.

The ceremony would take place between the skeleton flowers and calla lilies as a tribute to Tasf and royals marrying. Today was their wedding day and currently Naruto was having a panic attack and equally panicked Ino was not helping.

"Naruto breath! In and out! In and Out!" Ino screamed "I *huff* can't *huff* going to *huff* hyperventilate *huff*. Are the walls closing in? I think the walls are closing in!" Naruto huffed out between breaths. "Water! You need water!" Ino said running out the room. Without a panicking Ino breathing down his neck Naruto could soon calm his heart and think about the situation.

He was really doing this. He was getting married. Thought that thought sent joy through him he couldn't help feeling a little scared. Not about the marriage but the wedding. He couldn't help but feel something bad... no terrible was going to happen. Before he could dwell on it more Ino came back running in out of breath and spilling water as she went. "*huff* *huff*." She held up her hand as a signal to wait. Naruto waited patiently as she took a gulp od water still frantic. "The ceremony started!" She finally blurted out. "What! Why didn't you say so!" Naruto screamed making a run for the garden.

He stopped running at the end of the walk way. The music was already playing Naruto fixed his veil and bouquet of skeleton flowers and slowly made his way to Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed in full princely attire. Pure white and golden robes and golden crown to match. The first word that came to Naruto's mind was regal.

Naruto soon made his way to Sasuke. He gazed at all the people there. In the noble family area was the Inuzuka family (He reconized Kiba), Akimichi family (He knew Choji through Sasuke), Aburame (He had meet Shino Aburame at a festival the nobles were having last year), and finally the Hyuga family (He sadly also knew Neji from the same party. Though he had no problems with Neji's sister Hinata). Over in the commoner section Naruto could see many of his friends. Tenten was there along with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They were so nice to come. Naruto knew how much they hated stuck up nobles but they came any ways.

Naruto finally made it to Sasuke. Sasuke took his hand and removed his veil. "You may begin." Orchimaru said gesturing to the table in front them Naruto and Sasuke both picked up a candle. Sasuke's being the only one lite. "With this candle I will light your way into darkness." Sasuke said lighting Naruto's candle. Sasuke and Naruto placed their candles down. Sasuke picked up a pitcher of wine and filled both their cups. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." Naruto and Sasuke drank from their wine glasses. Gray thunder clouds began to cover the sky giving Naruto a forboading feeling. Sasuke seeing the look caressed Naruto's cheek with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry the clouds will pass." He whispered to him. Naruto felt a smile tug at his face. Nodding his understanding. Though the sick feeling in his stomach didn't pass. Sasuke continued with the ceremony Lee handed him the ring it was silver the band looked like vines wrapped around each other leading to a skeleton flower and a calla lily curled around one another in their centers jewels identical to Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes. Pitch black and deep ocean blue. A truly beautiful ring. "With this ring I ask you to be mine." Sasuke said sliding the ring on Naruto's finger. Naruto open his mouth to say those faithful words that would seal their fates forever.

He was stopped as a burning sharp pain made it's way to his chest starting from his back and spine. His dress stained with thick hot dark red blood. Naruto slowly looked down at his chest as arrow was through it covered in the same red as everything within five feet was. The world seem to slow as Naruto began to descend back into the Tasf flowers. Screams could be heard along with thunder from the enraged clouds above as rain began to poor. The sky seeming to weep for Naruto.

Sasuke was able to catch Naruto in his arms before he hit the ground. Sasuke sat in the flowers cradling his lover in his lap. Sasuke looked up for a second but it was just long enough to see a retreating form of a pink hair girl on the roof fleeing the scene. Sasuke bark orders for every guard to follow. "S..Sasu..ke.." Naruto chocked out blood spilling from his mouth. "Shh.. Don't worry you'll be fine. Orchimaru will heal you like he did me. He magic always works." Sasuke said as tears escaped Naruto's eyes.

He gave a sad smile as he shook his head no. Sasuke himself joined. Naruto reached his hands out to wipe the tears letting out his final words. "I.. I do." Naruto's hand fell short. Sasuke let out a cry of agony so loud not even the rain could silence it as it was carried through all of Egypt.

When he was done Sasuke simply sat in the rain. Gazing at his lovers face and the flowers surrounding it. He watched as the rain hit the petals watching them turn clear revealing the weeds beneath. The flowers would die soon if those weeds were premited to live. There was only one way to save the flowers and that was to kill the weeds. Something Sasuke should have done when his Naruto was still alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hoped y'all liked Naruto and Sasuke's story because it's not over yet. We are back to the present and our lovers have been reunited. Well sort of. Enjoy :)**

*Present Time*

Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hiruzen all sat in one room. It was they day after their little adventure in the tomb. They had decided to come together to figure out what to do, but when they arrived everyone just got kind of quite. "Really! No one has any ideas! That Pharaoh could be out of his tomb right now and no one has any ideas!" Kiba shouted finally tired of the silence.

*Briefly with Sasuke*

Sasuke was currently banging his head against the wall. He just made _another_ miss turn. That was the tenth one. It's official he's lost. What kind of self-respecting mummy got lost in his own tomb. In the past he had been so ready to die and be reunited with Naruto he didn't think to map out the tomb first. Plus he couldn't go out the way the others did. He had sealed it off. Permantly. _'Naruto always did stay I made the dumbest mistakes at the worst times.'_ With that sad not Sasuke got back to work trying to find the exit.

*Back with the others*

"Well it's not like we have a 'how to' book on killing mummies. " Neji pointed out matter-a-factly. "Well we might." Hiruzen said finally speaking up. This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? Where?" Kankuro ask. "That's the problem it's in the tomb. Along the mummies wall in his sarcophagus room. Remember the writing on the wall." Hiruzen explained grimacing at their down cast looks. "You mean the tomb with the man killing mummy in it. How the hell are we supposed to get to that!" Sakura screamed clearly frustrated and scared. "We don't need to go there to read it." Gaara spoke up. Surprising everyone seeing as he didn't speak much practically not at all. "What do you mean?" Shikumaru ask with a raised eyebrow. Gaara help up a camera. "I took pictures while we were there. It was meant to be for our book." Wide smiles broke out at his words.

"Way to go Gaara!" and "Your awesome man." broke out around the room. Gaara moved over to the printer they brought along with them for their book. He proceeded to print out the photos. Kiba went to the bathroom while they waited for them to finish printing. When they finally finished Gaara gathered them in his hands. Though he dropped and scattered them when Kiba bumped into him coming back into the room. No one notice as one slid under the couch.

"Kiba look what you did! That's our life line you just scattered on the floor!" Ino yelled. They all rushed to pick them up. They handed them all to Hiruzen who scanned over them. "Yes I think this will do. I should have the answer in a matter of minutes." Hiruzen said with a confident smile.

*Hours later*

"Nothing! Nothing! There's nothing! Were all going to die!" Hiruzen said throwing his hands in the air finally giving up. "Oh come on isn't there something." Sakura pleaded. Hiruzen sighed. "There is mention of a weapon that can kill the pharaoh if he should ever stray from his true goal. Though it says nothing of what it is or where it's located. It's like I'm missing a piece of the picture." Hiruzen explain. Everyone sighed dejectedly. "Well maybe if you keep looking you'll find something. You could have missed something. Come on look our lives are on the line." Shikamaru coxed. Hiruzen sighed and kept at it.

The room fell into soft chatter. All except Naruto who's thoughts were on the pharaoh and how he looked when he last seen him. _'That smile... it didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. More like he had just seen an old friend or something.'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off at the sound of Shino's voice. "You alright? Youe seem quieter than usual. Not that I'm complaining." Naruto chuckled softly before answering. "It's just that... Are we sure were doing the right thing? Killing the Pharaoh?" Naruto said. "I don't follow." Shino said. "I mean how do we know he's evil? Can we really say he's a bad guy? He died for his lover! Come on does that sound evil to you?!" Naruto explained.

"Well I say the real question is if you want to take that risk. If there's a chance this thing can hurt the people you love and care about. Do you really want to risk keeping it alive?" Shino responded. Before Naruto could say any thing in return Tenten spoke up. "Hey guys! I found this picture under the couch! Is this what you were missing?" Tenten said excitedly.

Hiruzen took the paper and examined it. "Yes this is it! It's all here! It says here that the only thing that can kill Pharaoh is the very same thing that killed his lover. An arrow that struck him dead. The arrow must be plunged through his heart. The tip of the arrow covered in the killers blood. We can find the arrow..." Hiruzen suddenly paled.

Everyone was on pins and needles. "Where! Where can we find the arrow!" They shouted Hiruzen gulped "The arrow can be found on the pharaoh's sarcophagus along the side of it... in the phaaroh's tomb."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I went back and read through my story and I relized just how slow I can be... I left out an entire chapter between chapters 3 and 4 so I went back and added on to chapter 3 the chapter I left out. So sorry for that. Oh and anything you guys want to do with my story is welcome. Like the request to do fan art. All I ask is you give me credit and send me a link so that I can look at it myself because I love to see things like that. Also check out my new story Yin and Yang-The first soul mates!**

 _'Italics' = 'thought'_

 _"underline italics" = "Ancient Egyptian"_

Everyone was currently in a jeep on their way back to the tomb. they were going over there plan to get the arrow. They would split into two groups. One group would go as far away from the other group as possible and then make the most noise they could to draw the pharaoh their way.

Mean while the second group would go to the coffin room where they had found the pharaoh and retrieve the arrow. When they got it the first group would lose the pharaoh and they would make they escape. The would retreat back to the hotel to plan out how to kill the pharaoh. They would use short range walkie talkie to tell each other when they were ready. If all went well then they might even have to change the name to the supernatural busters and make a whole new series of books. Unlikely.

The group that would be the decoy was Kiba, Kankuro, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Choji, and Naruto the loudest people in their group. The others would get the arrow. They were currently at the entrance of the tomb. Going everything once more. "Does everyone remember what to do?" Shikamaru ask getting a round of nods. "Okay let's go." Neji said.

They made their way into the tomb. A feeling of confidents washed over everyone. The plan was full prof. That Pharaoh didn't have a chance. Their hopes were dashed when the flooring beneath Naruto caved in resealing just as fast. The tomb door slammed behind them. Their flash light all snuffed out plunging them in infinite darkness. At that moment they were reminded just who they were up against.

Line Break

Sasuke had finally found the exit! And Imagine his surprise when the very people he was looking for were all conveniently right outside his front door. The gods were on his side today. _'How foolish. They actually thought they could just waltz in here after what they did!'._ Sasuke was enraged these people dare to come back. To walk confidently in his tomb. After ripping his beloved from his arms.

Making it even more cruel by allowing him to gaze upon him before taking him away. Like dangling a fresh piece of meat in front a starving dog only rip it from his maw before he's even had a proper taste of it. He would make them pay for the arrogance. But first he must get his angel in distress.

Sasuke waited till just the right moment when they got in the tomb. When their confidents and self assureness was at it's highest. The he acted. Sasuke first caved the floor beneath his love making sure he was out their. Dropping him directly into his coffin room. Then he closed the Tomb taking care to slam the door. He snuffed out the lights as well. He relished in their screams of terror. It was time to play.

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short this time. :(**

 **Oh I'm trying a new thing with all my new story chapters from now on will be a recommendation for stories in the lower catagories that people might not know about. So I'm bring them to life! Oh it's not just the stories I want to show but also the catagories they were in.**

 **Story Recommendation(s):**

 **1.'The problem with clocks' by caitycaterpillar**

 **2.'Casting shadows: Like a moths to a flame.' By Dr. ForgottenFables**

 **3.'Blue Titan' By Spark the pony**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Does anyone else have the irrational fear of forgetting hoe to read? No? Just me? Okay. So this is an apology for that pathetic thing I called a chapter yesterday.**

 **Recomendation:**

 **Is xmen evolution pairing Kurt Wagner and Scott Summers**

 **Carum Seshat venio ad te ut accipiat te sibi potestatem ades. Dinare me da mihi eum memoriae omnis hic locus donari per duodecimam= Dear Seshat, I come to thee to ask you to lend me your power. Allow me to grant the one before me their memories. Let all in this room be gifted by the twelfth hour.**

(With the group)

"Oh no! What are we going to do!?" Hinata screamed. "Did you see that! Naruto fell through the floor!" Sakura yelled. "Someone turn on the lights!" Ino shouted. "Will you three shut up! We need a plan." Neji said silencing them all "Quick back up batteries." Neji ordered. Everyone did as told and refilled their flashlights.

They soon all had their flashlights on. "Okay first things first we have to find Naruto. He could be anywhere so our best option is to split up and find him. Now let's not act like we haven't lost him before. Everyone in your usual groups." Shikamaru said. Everyone got in their groups. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro together. Neji, Lee, and Tenten together. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino together. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Sakura by herself. Hiruzen would stay behind just incase Naruto came back and the fact if the Pharaoh was to find him then his old legs wouldn't make it far.

"Sakura are you sure your fine by yourself." Lee asked worriedly. "Yeah, what if the Pharaoh finds you?" Kankuro added. "I'll be fine. I move faster on my own." Sakura responded with a smile that wasn't so reassuring. Everyone gave unconvinced looks, but let it drop. "If anyone is in trouble use your walkie-talkie to alert someone." Hiruzen said sending aside glance to Sakura.

He had seen how the pharaoh looked at her the last time they were there. It was filled with pure hate and vengeance. Hiruzen was quite worried about her safety. If the Pharaoh found her she wouldn't last more than two seconds.

With that they were all of in their own directions. Talkie's at the ready as they all journeyed into the tomb.

(With Naruto)

Naruto screamed all the way down. Letting out a pain groan as he finally landed on the dirt. "Ouch! Man where am I?" Naruto to groaned out as he servaid his surroundings. He was in the same room that he had woken the pharaoh in. It was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Naruto was glad to see all the lanterns on allowing him to turn off his flashlight. Saving the battery for later. Naruto gazed around seeing the very exit they had use last time for the escape. The same triangular door conveniently open for his exit. Naruto grinned making a break for the door only to run into someone nocking them both down. He rubbed his head looking up to see across from him a certain pharaoh staring at him with an equally shocked look.

(With Sakura)

Sakura might have said she was okay with going off on her own, but in reality she was utterly terrified. But she had to do this. Since the moment Sakura had met Naruto she has felt... indebted to him. Like she owed him for something she did. She just couldn't figure out what. All she knew for sure was he was her friend and needed her help. Sakura so deep in her thoughts didn't realize where she was. She had made it all the way back to the coffin room. Maybe if she went in she could find the arrow! them saving Naruto would be much easier. Sakura made her way in stopping in her tracks when she saw the pharaoh and Naruto facing one another. She quickly hid behind the nearest statue. She quickly took out her Talkie and switched it to text made. Sending everyone a message of the current situation. Before putting it away and watching the scene before her.

(Little before with Naruto)

The pharaoh suddenly stood from his place on the ground startling Naruto. When he was up he smiled down at Naruto offering his hand to him to help him up. Naruto still in fear backed away as far as he could. Sasuke gave a puzzled look. He was still running from him? But why? There was no one here to make him.

Then it finally hit Sasuke. Naruto didn't remember him. In the past Orchimaru had said something like this would happen and prepared Sasuke for such an event. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty about scaring those people from before. They were probably Naruto's friends... and Sasuke scared the living hell out of them... ooops. Sasuke promptly picked him up and standing him on his feet. Naruto gave a startled cry.

 _"Don't worry I won't hurt you."_ Sasuke said soothingly. Knowing Naruto probably didn't understand him, but hoping his tone of voice was enough. It seemed to be as Naruto's shoulders began to relax. Once Sasuke was sure he was fine he began farming hand signs and chanting _"Carum Seshat venio ad te ut accipiat te sibi potestatem ades. Dignare me da mihi eum memoriae omnis hic locus donari per duodecimam."_ Sasuke chanted.

A burst of light filled the room. The enchantment effecting all in the room including a certain pink headed girl hiding behind a statue. When the light cleared Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "At the strike of 12 tonight your memories will come back to you. Then you will know you've nothing to fear from me. We can be together again." Sasuke reached out to caress Naruto's cheek only to be stopped by a scream. "No!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and the pharaoh turned to see all of Naruto's friends staring at them all tooking quite fearful for Naruto. Sakura was at front being the one to scream. At the sight of her Sasuke's rage return. Again she interrupts his precious moment with Naruto! This was getting old. Naruto's friends all charged at the pharaoh. Sasuke easily dogged. Nocking them out swiftly.

Avoiding seriously hurting them remembering they were potentially Naruto's friends. Besides Sasuke's main target right now was Sakura. He had to kill her how before she could ever hurt his love again. Kiba grabbed the arrow on the coffin cutting his hand slightly before covering the tip with it. He charged the pharaoh.

Sasuke easily disarmed him kicking the arrow away as it slid to Naruto's foot who was to stunned to do anything. Sasuke nocked Kiba out him being the last. Sasuke direct his rage filled eyes to Sakura who was currently on her knees. The sight of all her friends out leaving her motionless.

Sasuke went over to a statue taking it's spear before slowly making his way over to Sakura. Try to drag out her fear. Making sure she knew just how much he hated her. Naruto looked on in fear. he had to do something. The pharaoh was going to kill his friend... but he had been so gentle and kind with him. **_"Do you really want to take that risk."_** Shino's earlier words came back to Naruto as he watch the pharaoh get closer to Sakura. Naruto's face harden. He knew what he had to do.

He gripped the arrow in his hand coating it in his blood. Before he rushed the pharaoh. Sasuke felt a sharp pain through his chest. He slowly turned his head around to see Naruto. The only person he loved more than anything stabbing an arrow through his chest. Sasuke's knees buckled as he began to fall.

Naruto caught him at the last second dropping to his own knee's he cradled the pharaoh head in his arms. Something wet trailed down his face. Tear? He was crying. But why? This was the right thing to do wasn't it? He should be happy he saved his friend. Sasuke looked up at him with a look of understanding and a sad smile.

 _"If I remember correctly last time our positions were reversed."_ Sasuke coughed up blood causing more tears to run down Naruto's face. Sasuke smiled again. Though it looked rather grim with the trail of blood running down his chin. "Don't cry love. I know you can't understand nor remember me. But I want you to know it's not your fault." with those words Sasuke closed his eyes letting the darkness consume him.

Naruto then proceeded to break down. He cradled the pharaoh closer to him. Why did it hurt so much? He didn't even know him. He even had tried to kill one of his friends. So why did it hurt? Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing Sakura sending him a sympathetic look. She pulled him into a hug. Letting him cry out all his feelings.

Sakura felt really bad for Naruto. He was a very sensitive boy. There's no telling what something like killing someone could do to him. So she let him cry. She let him pour out everything till he had no more tears left. They stood in silence for a while Sakura just holding Naruto.

"We should put him back in the coffin." Naruto whispered out. Sakura nodded and together they heft the pharaoh up placing him back in the coffin. Removing the arrow from his chest and crossing his arms over it. They stared down at him for a while. he looked as if he had never risen at all.

Naruto and Sakura turned to the sound of groans. Their friends were wake. Once they were all up they notice the now dead pharaoh. "You did it..." Kiba gasped out. Huge smiles stretched across everyone's face "You did it!" Kiba screamed hoots and howls went all around. It was over. Finally over.

(Later that evening)

When they left the tomb they all went out to celebrate. They went down to the beach till it was about ten. At that time events from the day started to catch up with them. Naruto who had been quite solemn the whole day was first to go to sleep.

Late at night when everyone was in deep sleep. Naruto spent his night tossing and turning as in his dreams memories of events flashed under his eyelids. Naruto woke woth a gasp. Looking to his right out of habit he looked at the time. 12:00. He remembered. Naruto bent over and began to cry mire then he ever has in _both_ his lives.

(In the Tomb)

Deep in the tomb. Through the twist and turns of the dark halls in a coffin room. Pitch black eyes open as the black haired mummy raises with a gasp for air.

 **A/N: Teehee ~review~ :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay my friends were back in the past. But first a little contest who can answer both questions correctly first. 1. Why didn't the arrow kill Sasuke? 2. Who else got their memories back besides Naruto?**

 **Recomendation:**

 **More cossovers I recommend Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossedover with Avengers movie. It is so much better than what people think.**

 **Review**

Sasuke didn't know what to do. It has been a week since Naruto died. His funeral was tomorrow. Sasuke had locked himself away. he hadn't eaten or slept or really anything. He just laid there. On his bed grieving. What was the point? If Naruto wasn't here why bother. There was no point in living. Sasuke would have killed himself by now if he though it would reunite him with Naruto. But who's to say that would happen?

Sasuke suddenly heard a nock at the door. His response was a simple groan. Orchimaru walked in. "My lord I know you are grieving, but I have something to tell you that could lift your spirits." He said with his usually creepy smile.

"Go away." was Sasuke simple reply. Believing nothing right now could possibly make him happy. "It may be able to reunite you with young lord Naruto." Orchimaru said with a sly smile. Sasuke lifted up so fast he fell off the bed. Quickly getting up Sasuke faced Orchimaru say but one word "How?".

"With a simple enchantment. All I have to do is bless Naruto's body then we have to burn it. Then when you die I will do the same to your body and tomb." Orchimaru explained. "But you seem to be to busy giving to care about it." Orchimaru said beganing to make his way to the door.

Sasuke was at his side in seconds. "Wait! Tell me more." He said urgently. Orchimaru smirked. "Well if you insist. I do have a plan. First you must convince your parents to burn Naruto's body instead of mummification. Then at his funeral I will be able to say my enchantment. Afterward we will burn his body. When you die I will do the same except we won't burn you. Instead we will preserve your body in a special coffin. We will set your tomb up so only Naruto's reincarnation can find it and awaken you. When you are reawaken Naruto may not remember you, but don't worry I have a spell for that too. When you reawaken you'll be gifted with many powers. Which you can use to take over Egypt and rule with Naruto by your side like you've always wanted." Orchimaru explained.

Sasuke smile stretched bigger with each word. before a thought crossed his mind. "What do you get?" He ask. Orchimaru smile grew. "All I simple ask is that when you are ruler you allow me a place as royal shamen." Orchimaru said. "That's all?" Sasuke ask. "But of course." Orchimaru said. Sasuke smiled once again. "Okay let do it."

(Next day)

They were now at Naruto's funeral. Sasuke convinced his parents to burn Naruto stating it would allow him a royal place in the after life. Orchimaru chanted over Naruto's body in what seem to be 'send off words'. No realized he was actually casting a spell.

Sasuke had trouble not smiling. Being the only one to know he would see Naruto again. Sasuke forced himself to cry. Which honestly wasn't that hard thinking of why he had to die at all? Sasuke was still sad but would never sink into the depression he did before. Though it wasn't helping that they never found Sakura. Anger surged in Sasuke at this thought. That bitch mange to get away after killing his love. She had ventured beyond their borders so there so there was nothing they could do.

Sasuke was taking out his daze by the feel of the heat from Naruto's burning body. Sasuke winced. Why did they have to do this for the ritual? Why couldn't they just mummify him? Sasuke forced himself to watch. His love deserved that much.

(Later that night)

Sasuke was in his room sitting in his bed a black box across from him. This is one part of their plan Sasuke didn't tell Orchimaru about. Sasuke sighed opening the lid of the box. Two cobra heads popped out hissing at Sasuke. Sasuke reached him. Sasuke hissed at the pain (pun unintended). Sasuke closed the box laid down on his bed and let the poison engulf him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I back! And our winner is... drum role... JChan2845 I did not include the arrow question because everyone got it wrong.**

 **Recomendation**

 **Blue exorsit crossovers! They are amazing and there are just so few they need more credit!**

 **Attack on titan crossovers!**

Sakura remembered . She remembered everything. She remembered Sasuke. She remembered Naruto and everything between. Her only question was what next? Sasuke was dead. She had a new life. Killing Naruto again was out of the question. He was her friend now they grew up together.

Sakura could never imagine hurting him now. Another problem was her guilt. She had even moved out their room in fear of facing Naruto. though that wasn't much of a problem avoiding him. Naruto hadn't left his room since he stabbed Sasuke. The others thought he was upset about killing someone, but she knew better.

He remembered too. Sakura couldn't even try to imagine how he must feel. She knew just how much he loved Sasuke. She knew just how much he loved Sasuke. She felt horrible. This was her fault. Naruto was suffering because of her. She never wanted him to suffer. Not even in their past lives. that's why she shot him with a n arrow. She had hoped it would be a quick painless end. But now...

That's why she was so surprised when Naruto came out his room only two days after killing Sasuke with a beaming smile on his face. "Morning guys!" He said everyone around the breakfast table.

"Morning Naruto. You seem strangely cheerful." Temari said a slight look of relief crossed her face. Despite what the others may think she was just as worried about him as them. She may play to be hard, but when it came to her friends she really cared.

"But of course! What do I have to be sad about! Besides I have _big_ plans for today." Naruto said with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes only Sakura managed to catch.

(In the tomb)

Sasuke forced himself to get up. Groaning as he moved his stiff muscles. he had been stuck motionless for two whole days. the arrow might not have killed him but it surely took a lot out of him. What those people must have not known was that the arrow only work if he straid from his true path.

Which he never did. All his action had been to get Naruto back. Which he was still going to do. He just need his strength back. Besides Naruto should have his memories back now. He probably would come back. If only to apologize for killing him.

That's right... Naruto killed him. he couldn't imagine how he must feel right now. Sasuke had killed himself just be seeing Naruto die. Their no telling what Naruto would do. He could kill himself! Or worse! That would explain why he hadn't come yet.

He could have already killed himself! Or is planning to. Sasuke had to do something. Strength be damned. He had to save Naruto.

(With Naruto)

"What do you have planned that's so big today." Neji ask. Naruto smile never faded as he made his breakfast. "I'm going back to the tomb." He said nonchalantly. This caught everyone off guard. "Why would you ever go back their!" Kiba screamed. Naruto's face and tone grew cold. "Because I need to apologize before I... leave" Naruto left out the little detail about how he planned to join his pharaoh in his eternal slumber. Though Sakura could already guess what he was going to do. She would not stop him. If he wished to end his pain this way. It was his choice. they watched stunned as Naruto made his way out the door. Not realizing he would never come back.

 **~Review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update I have been beyond busy with quarterly exams and other such things that I won't bore you with as an apology I put a little lemon in the story. I hope you like sour ;)**

Sasuke pushed himself off his coffin as best he could. Hitting the ground with a loud thud. Sasuke groaned at the impact. He pushed himself on his back. Gritting his teeth in frustration. If he couldn't even get to the floor properly. How was he suppose to get to let alone find Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He wasn't going anywhere. At least not for another couple of hours. He wouldn't be any help to Naruto like this anyway. He could only hope that those people with Naruto before can protect him until he could get there. Sasuke groaned. He hated feeling useless.

Though this really gave him time to reflect on his life. No matter how hard he tried he could think of a time without Naruto. He had always been their. Through everything Sasuke had ever faced. Naruto was always there, but now when he was going through his biggest challenge yet he wasn't.

Sasuke hated this feeling this feeling of incompleteness. The feeling of not being whole. He felt empty, abandon... lonely. Sasuke laid there. Feeling the hours go by. Thinking of everything he and Naruto had been through. How many times they'd look a problem in the eyes. Facing it head on. Together. Believe so intensely as long as it was them they could solve anything. Sasuke wasn't so sure now.

(With Sakura)

Sakura averted her eyes as she heard the steady click of the door behind Naruto. Everyone gave uneasy looks. Not really knowing what was going on but sensing the forboading feeling. Silence descended upon them as they contemplated what just happen.

"Shouldn't we stop him? What if he wakes the Pharaoh?" Ino asked worriedly. "No, we should let him go." Sakura said. Everyone gave her very surprise look. Sakura remain impassive explaining herself "He's going through a lot. He just _killed_ someone of course he needs to do something about it." She finished.

"But what if the Pharaoh wakes?" Hinata ask voicing every ones opinion. "Trust me after that stab he is not getting back up." Sakura said. "Well... if you say so, but if he doesn't come back by 10:00 we go after him." Neji said. Sakura gave a nod of approval. That should by him some time.

(With Naruto)

Naruto made his slow and painful march to the tomb. He wish to say bye and sorry to Sasuke before... leaving this world. Even if Sasuke was dead and probably couldn't hear him. He still needed to do it. He couldn't leave this unresolved.

Some might find it foolish. Wanting to face something like this. Taking such a risk by coming back here. But Naruto had nothing left to lose. He already lost what was most dear to him. By his own hands.

Naruto looked down at his blood soaked hands. No matter how much he scrubbed them it will never erase what he did. In his mind he would always see blood coating tem. Feel the warm hot substance that fueled his loves existence.

Naruto eyes started to become blurry as specks of water lined them. But Naruto wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't soil Sasuke grave anymore than he already has. He would be strong and carry out his mission to the utmost.

Naruto looked up seeing he had finally made it to the tomb. Naruto made his way through to the throne room. He was shocked to find the door close. He could have sworn they left it open. What if... what if someone broke in! They could be defiling his loves grave by steeling! How dare they! Naruto rushed to open the door planning to kick the shit out of whoever broke in!

(With Sasuke)

It had been a few hours with Sasuke lost in thought. He realized just how long it's been. He could probably move now. Sasuke lifted his arm flexing experimentally. He did the same with his other limbs. Finding everything in working order. Sasuke smirked. Know he could go look for Naruto.

 **A/N: Naruto and Sasuke will speak in ancient Egyptian from now on.**

Before Sasuke could do anything his tomb door burst open an angry blood coming through. "How dare you hooligans disrespect my Sasuke's tomb!" Naruto yelled out. Stopping in his tracks seeing Sasuke standing in front him. Alive.

He was alive! Naruto hadn't killed him! Before Naruto could stop himself he tackled Sasuke in a bear hug. Nocking them both down. Blubbering about how sorry he was. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I shouldn't have killed you! I should have followed my instincts." Naruto cried out on Sasuke's tunic. "Naruto..." Sasuke said still shocked Naruto was here in his arms.

Before realization dawned on him. Naruto was here. Right in his arms. After so long of not being with him. So long of chasing never catching up. Sasuke's grip on Naruto suddenly tightened in a warm embrace. His face buried in his hair.

Naruto's rambling stopped at the feeling. "Naruto. I finally got you back." Sasuke whispered in his hair. Tears again filled Naruto's eyes as he to tightened his hold. "Sasuke, took you long enough." Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke chuckled. "I missed your sense of humor." He said. Naruto pushed himself up pulling Sasuke with him. They stared into each other's eyes. Before Sasuke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

The soft chaste kiss soon became more heated as Sasuke bit Naruto's lip gently asking for entrance. Which Naruto gladly gave. Groaning at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue. After about centuries of no intimate to contact one became sensitive.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up placing him on the cool silk cotton of the coffin **(A/N: I know that sounds kind of gross, but Sasuke was completely undecomposed plus it was kept clean and cold. So no germs).** Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto lips never parting.

Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's skin. His chest, back, legs anything he could het his hands on. It had been so long since he felt the touch of Naruto's smoothed tan skin. Sasuke wasn't going to miss anything. He lifted off the infernal clothing that block his and Naruto's skin from touching.

Once off Sasuke reattached their lips eating up all the groans and moans. Naruto let out as he touched him choosing to let Naruto cum a few times first before he moved on to more appetizing actions. Sasuke licked his way down Naruto's body enjoying the salty taste of his sweat.

Which he most licking got from walking in the heat. When he finally reached his destination. he licked Naruto base from tip. Naruto who was currently a virgin again clamped his hand over his mouth to stifile his groans. Sasuke looked up removing Naruto hand from his mouth.

"Don't cover it. I want to hear your voice. Something I haven't been allowed for a long time." Sasuke explain. Naruto nodded a deep red blush covering his face. His eyes glazed over with lust and love. He simply panted unable to respond in his state.

Sasuke smiled at the sight going back to what he was doing. Sasuke engulfed the tip slowly sliding down bit by bit. He hollowed out his cheeks using his teethe to gentle graze against Naruto length. Using his tongue to dip in the slight. Sasuke swallowed around Naruto as he deep throated him. Humming sending vibrations up his shaft. Caressing his balls with his hand and grazing them with his finger nails.

To say Naruto was in heaven would be an understatement words could not compared to how he felt right now. He could stay like this forever. Sadly his length didn't agree and begged for release. Naruto unable to hold it any more told Sasuke. "Urg Ahh! Sa..Sasu...ke Ahh! G..goingha to c..cummmaha!" Sasuke only response was to suck harder.

Naruto simply exploded at the feeling as he came. Sasuke swallowed everything. He pulled off Naruto also removing his fingers from his entrance. Naruto didn't even notice him put them in. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs on his hips. Leaning down to connect.

They both gave equal groans of bliss as Sasuke pushed in to the hilt. After a little while Sasuke began to slowly move. His thrust gradually picking up speed. They were soon at full thrust as Naruto began to scream in pleasure. "Ahhhh!" Naruto called out as Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke continued to aim for that spot. Hitting much hard. Naruto started to feel his legs go numb. Soon they were both at their limit cumming to the sound of each others names. they panted in each other arms. Sasuke held Naruto against his chest.

Naruto curled up in Sasuke's arms. Sighing contently as Sasuke nuzzled his head. "I missed this." Naruto said. "Don't worry you never will have to miss it again. Because this time I'm never letting you go." Sasuke said holding him tighter. Naruto smiled closing his eyes and going into restful sleep. For the first time in days.

The End

 **A/N: Rather I do a sequel or not depends on the amount of reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There is a ssequel up. Just wanted you all to know that. Also please check out my other stories! P.s I will not be able to update for the rest of this week. SO SORRY,,,,, BUT I WON'T HAVE INTERNET OR A A COMPUTER**

 **THOUGH I WILL WRITE NEW CHAPTERS IN AJOURNAL TO BE TYPED UP LATER**

 **U**


	19. Chapter 19

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


End file.
